je ne te laisserai jamais tomber
by Mamadjo
Summary: Wendy a grandi et elle est en âge de se marier. Mais pour elle, seul Peter compte. Son père acceptera-t-il sa décision ? Ou décidera-t-il de lui imposer un époux ? EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Wendy a grandi ( 19 ans ). Elle a l'âge d'être présentée au monde et de trouver un époux. Mais elle n'en a guère envie. Son cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Il vient chaque soir la voir et constamment elle le trouve changé. Il a toujours son esprit de petit garçon mais il a le visage d'un jeune homme. Peter reste fidèle à sa promesse et entre chaque nuit dans la chambre de Wendy pour l'entendre conter des histoires qui parlent de lui. Il ne se rend pas compte de son changement mais elle le lui rappelle sans cesse et il ne la croit que lorsqu'elle lui montre son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage s'est affiné, des poils commencent à pousser le long de sa mâchoire. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il voit le changement qu'il l'accepte pour autant.

Pourquoi ?! Comment se fait-il qu'il se transforme, qu'il grandisse, alors qu'il vit encore au pays imaginaire ?  
C'est simple: il passe de plus en plus de temps aux côtés de Wendy et commence à éprouver des sentiments "de grands". Même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer, il la trouve belle. Non ce n'est pas assez pour la décrire, aucun mot n'en est capable ! Encore plus ce soir. En effet, c'est aujourd'hui que Wendy va être présentée au monde londonien. Ça lui fait bizarre... Il ne pourra plus l'avoir pour lui seul à présent puisqu'elle sera conviée à de nombreux bals et réceptions. Il la regarde. Elle lui demande son avis. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe fluide de couleur verte pale faisant ressortir celle de ses yeux et soulignant sa silhouette de jeune femme. Elle porte également des gants de satin mêlé de dentelle beige recouvrant ainsi ses avant-bras. Elle a remonté ses cheveux en un chignon assez las pour laisser quelques boucles retomber sur son visage. Concernant ses bijoux, elle fut discrète en se parant de perles nacrées en guise de boucles d'oreilles et d'un fin collier d'émeraude.

" Tu vas faire des ravages, dit-il après avoir repris ses esprits. Tout le monde se retournera vers toi quand tu entreras dans la salle. "

Wendy rougit en y pensant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'accompagne et danser avec lui comme au pays imaginaire, dans le repère des fées.  
Peter la rassura lui disant qu'il la regarderait de la fenêtre et qu'il ne la laisserait pas.  
Le moment de partir approchant, Mrs Darling vint frapper la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Peter serra une dernière fois son amie dans ses bras, espérant ainsi lui donner du courage, avant de s'envoler vers le lieu où se déroulera la réception.

Pendant ce temps, Wendy se faisait complimenter par sa mère sur sa tenue qui, disait-elle, " mettait sa beauté naturelle en valeur". Peu après, son père demanda à ses deux magnifiques femmes de bien vouloir descendre afin de partir en direction du bal. Elles descendirent donc laissant derrière elles leur fine traîne effacer leurs pas. Lorsqu'elles montèrent dans la voiture*, Wendy se sentit soudain nerveuse. En même tant, c'était sa première réception ! Elle commençait à avoir chaud, faisant ainsi rougir ses fines pommettes. Le trajet lui sembla trop court puisqu'ils étaient déjà en face de la demeure de sa tante. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle remplie de monde: on entendait a peine l'orchestre jouer à cause des conservations qui fusaient de tous côtés. Seulement, au moment ou Wendy et sa famille entrèrent, un calme gênant s'imposa. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune femme et déjà des messes basses commentaient la tenue et la beauté de cette dernière. Wendy, gênée, cherchait désespérément un visage connu auquel se rattacher. Elle aperçu alors derrière la fenêtre du fond quelqu'un qui la fixait. Ces yeux doux et protecteurs étaient ceux de Peter. Il n'avait pas menti. Il serait là pour la soutenir. Elle se détendit sachant qu'elle ne serait pas seule et discuta avec certaines connaissances de ces parents. Puis vint le moment de danser. Tous les invités se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal chacun cherchant un partenaire. Wendy accepta plusieurs propositions et s'amusa de sa soirée. L'orchestre entama une valse. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Personne n'y fit attention sauf Wendy qui s'interrogeait sur qui pouvait venir à une heure si avancée. C'était un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle environ 20 ans et qui avait fière allure dans sont smoking trois pièces noir accompagné d'une cravate de couleur identique. Il était de taille moyenne pour un garçon de son âge. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais pourtant il lui semblait si familier... C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait intensément depuis qu'il était entré et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché d'elle.

" Bonsoir Wendy. "

Cette voix...  
Elle l'a connaissait...

" Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
\- Je suis sensée vous connaître ?  
\- Un indice : je peux voler comme un oiseau.  
\- PETER ! Mais comment ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je suis venu pour savoir si tu voulais m'accorder cette danse..."

D'habitude, c'était dans ces rêves que Peter lui faisait cette demande. Mais là... Il est là pour elle ! Pour danser avec elle !

" Avec grand plaisir "

Peter lui offrit donc son bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Tout le monde se mit à les regarder se questionnant sur l'identité du jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser, on aurait dit qu'ils volaient, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.  
Wendy ne cessait de plonger son regard dans les yeux de Peter. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se blottir dans ses bras.

Si seulement elle savait que Peter mourrait d'envie de faire la même chose... Pire ! Il voulait l'enlever ! L'emmener avec lui et qu'ils soient à jamais ensemble.  
Pourtant, chacun réprimanda ses sentiments et ils continuèrent de tournoyer au milieu de la piste.  
Quand la musique prit fin, Wendy pris le bras de Peter qui l'emmena sur la terrasse de la demeure.

" Le temps est doux se soir et la lune est splendide. "

Wendy avait raison. C'était une magnifique soirée. Peter en avait tellement envie. Allait-il osé ?  
Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle était dos à lui. Il ne cessait de la regarder tout en marchant. Il entoura la taille de Wendy avec les bras, mis tête dans le creux de son cou et y déposa un baiser. Wendy ne fit ni ne dit rien. Elle le laissa faire. Elle décala sa tête sur le côté pour la poser sur l'épaule droite de Peter. Elle sentait son souffle chaud et cela la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui cherchant son regard. Une fois face à lui, elle mis ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient tellement proches. Leurs yeux pétillaient de bonheur, de joie, d'amour ...  
Ils resserrèrent tous deux leur étreinte mutuelle. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds rapprochant son visage de celui de Peter. Lui pencha le sien vers Wendy. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud et les battements de cœur de l'autre. Wendy ferma les yeux la première mais Peter la suivit de près. C'est alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était doux. L'une des mains de Wendy se posait sur le cou de Peter, descendant légèrement vers son dos, et l'autre pris les cheveux du jeune homme en otage.

Peter se sentait voler ! C'était la même sensation mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas redescendre de son nuage.  
Manquant d'air, ils se séparèrent, brisant un doux moment qu'ils ne voulaient pas arrêter. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges, signe de leur gêne commune. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire alors ils se turent, profitant du moment présent. Wendy se blottit dans les bras de Peter, entourant sa taille. Quant à lui, il plaça ses mains dans le dos de sa belle. Ils étaient bien là. Juste tous les deux. Ils auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête.

" Il faudrait peut être qu'on rentre, non ? Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes sortis ...  
_ Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer Peter ! Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours ! , dit elle les joues rosies.  
_ Moi aussi mon amour. Mais la fête est en ton honneur. Tu te dois d'être présente même si je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi."

Pendant qu'il eut dit ces choses, il avait redressé la tête de la jeune femme en encadrant le menton de Wendy avec son pouce et son index . Des perles d'eau ruisselait sur son joli visage. Peter les lui essuya du revers de sa main et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Elle sourit et répondit à ce dernier.

" Peter, est ce que tu sais pourquoi ils ont organisé cette soirée ?, lui demanda-t-elle en regardant la salle de bal à travers la fenêtre.  
_ C'est pour ton entrée dans le monde. Enfin je répète simplement ce que tu m'as dit, répondit il avec une mine étonnée.  
_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?  
_ A dire vrai ... Pas trop non ... Mais pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?  
_ Peter, faire entrer une jeune fille dans le monde signifie qu'elle est prête à se marier..."

Il la regardait ébahit par l'annonce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle pouvait se marier ! Mais il pensa soudain à quelque chose :  
" Qui est-ce qui choisit l'époux ?...  
_ Généralement c'est le père. Mais dans certaines familles, les parents acceptent un mariage d'amour. Seulement le critère primordial dans une union est l'argent. Il faut que le futur époux soit de bonne condition et si possible assez fortuné.  
_ Et tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent de tout ça ?, demanda-t-il un peu inquiet  
_ Ma mère privilégie toujours l'amour à l'argent mais mon père ... N'est pas vraiment de cet avis ..."

Peter sentit son visage se décomposer face à ces dernières paroles. Il n'avait ni fortune ni renommée. Comment allait-il faire pour convaincre Mr. Darling de lui laisser la main de sa fille ?

Il avait changé. Il savait qu'il voudrait passer le restant de ses jours avec Wendy même si pour cela il fallait qu'il affronte sa plus grande peur : grandir. Les sanglots de Wendy reprirent de plus belle. Peter resserra ses bras autour d'elle ce qui l'apaisa un peu. Puis se détacha d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle était si belle avec ce regard vert intense, ses fines lèvres roses où se trouvait le baiser caché. Celui que Wendy lui avait donné au pays imaginaire. Il pouvait le voir à présent.

" Wendy, regarde moi. Je ne laisserai personne nous empêcher de nous aimer, d'accord ? Même si je dois tenir tête à ton père je le ferai. "

Il était si sérieux que Wendy ne pouvait que le croire ! Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
Puis il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta. Mais avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle, Peter se pencha à son oreille, déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota un " Je t'aime " des plus envoûtant. Il se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le fixa et mima un " moi aussi " en réponse à son aveu.

A peine furent ils rentrés que la tante de Wendy sauta sur sa nièce.  
" Mais où diable étais tu passée ?! Avec tes parents nous te cherchons depuis un moment ! "  
Puis s'apercevant de la présence de Peter, elle se coupa.  
" Wendy, pourrais tu faire les présentations ?  
_ Oh pardon ma tante ! Ma tante je te présente Mr. Pan. Peter Pan.  
_ Vraiment ! Enchanté de vous connaître Mr. Pan. Depuis toute petite, ma nièce ne cesse de raconter des contes à ses jeunes frères et il se trouve que le héros de chaque histoire à le même nom que vous.  
_ Voila une curieuse coïncidence en effet, dit-il en se tournant vers Wendy. Je serai ravis de savoir de quel genre d'histoires il s'agit.  
_ Elle vous les contera sûrement. Mais dites moi... D'où venez vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant.  
_ Il vient d'emménager à Londres il y a peu ma tante.  
_ Vraiment ! Alors comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissiez si bien ?  
_ J'ai fait la connaissance de votre nièce il y a quelques années déjà durant un voyage à Londres. Depuis nous sommes restés en contact et ce soir je la retrouve après de nombreux mois sans l'avoir vu.  
_ Très bien. Et vos parents ? Vous ont ils accompagné ?  
_ Je suis orphelin depuis mon jeune âge. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir d'eux.  
_ Comme c'est malheureux ... Comment avez vous fait alors ? Qui vous a élevé ? Parce que vous me semblez être un jeune homme tout à fait respectable.  
_ Je vous remercie du compliment. J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat pour garçons. Il s'appelait " l'orphelinat des garçons perdus ".  
_ Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez parmi nous ce soir ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu votre nom sur la liste des invités.  
_ C'est moi qui l'y est convié ! Puisque nous sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années et que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous n'étions pas vu, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer une invitation.  
_ Bien. Puisque c'est ton souhait je le respecte. Mais préviens moi avant de faire de tels choix ! Comment vais-je faire pour le dîner ? Et le plan de table ?  
_ Il me semble qu'une des personnes que vous aviez mis à côté de moi est absente. Peut être que Mr. Pan pourrait prendre sa place ?  
_ Oui cela devrait pourvoir se faire. Alors soit ! Faisons comme cela. Mais dis moi Wendy, as-tu présenté ton ami a tes parents ?  
_ Euh non mais j'y vais de ce pas. "

Ils prirent donc congé et se dirigèrent vers Mr et Mrs Darling. Le père de Wendy parlait avec des collèges de travail et elle n'osa pas le déranger. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'éloigner ce dernier se retourna vers eux avec une mine étonnée.

" Ah te voilà enfin ! Nous t'avons chercher partout ! Mais, tu voulais quelque chose ma chérie ?  
\- Papa, maman, j'aimerai vous présenter un ami de longue date: Mr Pan. Peter Pan. "  
Ils se saluèrent avec courtoisie puis reprirent la discussion:  
"- Mr Darling, Mrs Darling, je suis enchanté de vous connaître enfin. Votre fille m'a longuement parlé de vous durant notre correspondance.  
\- En bien j'espère !, plaisanta Mrs Darling  
\- Naturellement !  
\- C'est étonnant comme la vie peut être remplie de coïncidences. Notre fille parle souvent d'un certain Peter Pan dans nombre de ses histoires.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire monsieur. La tante de Miss Darling m'en a déjà fait la remarque. Cela en rajoute à ma curiosité.  
\- Je doute que vous puissiez imaginer ce genre d'histoire surtout venant d'une demoiselle ! Elle parle d'un jeune garçon qui ne veut pas grandir, qui peut voler et qui se bat contre des pirates. Enfin elle vous les racontera mieux que moi !"

Puis les parents de Wendy posèrent les mêmes questions que la tante de la jeune fille et Peter leur répondit la même chose. Vint alors l'heure du dîner. Les convives s'installèrent à leur place définie par le plan de table et, comme convenu, Peter fut placé à la droite de Wendy. Le repas se déroula dans la tranquillité et la joie. Les parents de Wendy regardaient de temps à autre leur fille discuter avec Peter et notèrent la bonne entente qu'il y avait entre eux. Mr Darling se renseigna auprès des différents invités pour en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de Peter. Mais tous lui répondirent ce que le jeune garçon leur avait racontés, à savoir qu'il était orphelin et qu'il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat.  
A la fin de la soirée, certaines personnes commençaient à partir. Quand le dernier invité franchit la porte, Wendy supplia son père de laisser Peter rester dormir chez eux parce qu'il avait une grande route à faire s'il partait maintenant. Mr Darling finit pas accepter et on prépara une chambre pour Peter.

" Ne vous en faites pas monsieur. Je partirai si tôt demain matin que vous ne me verrez même pas ! "

Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Wendy n'avait rien laissé paraître tout à l'heure mais les paroles de Peter sur son départ la perturbait. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de son ami - "petit" ami ? fiancé ?-. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

"Entrez.  
\- Je m'en doutais !"

Il avait troqué son élégant costume contre ses "habits" habituels.

" Alors ça y est ? Tu repars ? Tu me laisses toute seule ?  
\- Wendy je reviens demain c'est promis mais il faut que j'aille voir comment ça se passe là-bas !"

Ils s'étaient rapprochés et n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à présent. Il posa ses mains sur chacune des joues de Wendy et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

" Ne t'en vas pas ! Je t'en pris !"

A présent leurs front se touchaient. Elle leva ses bras pour entourer la taille de Peter. Elle mis ses mains dans son dos. Elles étaient froides sur sa peau chaude ce qui fit frissonner le garçon. Elle mît sa tête dans son cou et il lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

" Je serai vite de retour. Je te le promets, lui souffla-t-il à travers ses cheveux. Je viendrai te réveiller en personne, plaisanta-t-il. "

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Wendy releva sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Peter. Un baiser pour se dire au revoir. Une promesse.  
Il s'éloigna en premier et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

" Je t'aime Wendy Darling.  
\- Je t'aime Peter Pan. "


	2. présentation et remerciement

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée, j'aurai déjà du me présenter au chapitre précédant mais puisque je suis nouvelle sur le site je ne sais pas encore très bien comment l'utiliser… - -'

Donc voilà je suis Mamadjo et je suis lycéenne. Puisque je ne suis pas encore en vacances, je ne pourrais certainement pas publier régulièrement mais rassurez-vous je sais déjà comment va se dérouler mon histoire ce qui est un gros avantage et cela me permettra d'aller plus vite dans l'écriture. Bref comme je le disais plus tôt je suis nouvelle et donc c'est ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je compte sur vos commentaire pour m'en faire part :D. Quand j'ai vu que j'avais déjà 10 vues je me suis dit « c'est trop bien ! » ( même si c'est complètement dérisoire comparé à certain(e)s ^^ )

Je me suis basée sur le film de 2003 et j'en fait une suite. Je posterai certainement le chapitre 2 (qui est en cours) la deuxième semaine des vacances. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire aura de nombreux chapitres mais il y en aura quand même un peu je pense… je ne sais pas si je ferai apparaître le Capitaine Crochet même si c'est un acteur important dans le film. Mais puisque je vais surtout parler de l'avenir « amoureux » de Wendy, je verrai bien :)

si vous avez des suggestions ou conseils à me donner je suis preneuse !

Aller assez de blabla pour aujourd'hui on se revoit dans 2 semaines ( enfin j'espère:p )

ps : merci à Akiratsuki je ne m'attendais pas à avoir déjà un(e) follower. Je suis trop contente ! Merci merci beaucoup ;)


End file.
